totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AikkoxD/No więc.. pewne sprawy i coś jeszcze xD
Witam was na moim kolejnym blogu! Tak dawno go nie wydawałem, no i od dłuższego czasu zamierzałem go sobie napisać. No to więc zapraszam do czytania! I. Bzdura czy prawda? No więc wolę zacząć od pierwszej sprawy. Żeby mieć z głowy i zająć się nieco innym punktem który chciałem przygotować i przedstawić. Więc chodzi mi mianowicie o fikcje. Już od dawna krążyły mi myśli, że mam ich za dużo. Zakładam że raczej niewielu ludzi przeczyta ale cóż xD Jak można zauważyć ponownie zrezygnowałem z fikcji serialowej, mam na myśli Awaita. Przykładałem się ale.. zawsze w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie wychodziło. No więc zaczę przechodzić do sedna. Z dniem pierwszego września oficjalnie zawieszone zostaną takie fikcje jak Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie , Totalna Porażka: Piękna i Kujon. Więc może nie będzie strasznie. Odzyskałem chęci na prowadzenie Przetrwaj lub Zgiń Zemsty i jestem w trakcie pisania odcinka. Może to przerwie moją blokadę.. głównie do pomysłów na zadań. Wracają w PlZ:Z mam właśnie ten luz że nie ma zadań, więc skupię się na niej co zapewne niektórym się spodoba, innym niekoniecznie. Co do Grecjii to są spisane zadania i będą realizowane w różnym odstępem. Będę się przymierzał, żeby pokonać blokadę ale też nic na siłę. No to z tych spraw to wszystkie. II. To jak z tym Czarnobylem będzie? No to mały odrębny dział właściwie z przypomnieniami. Jak wiadomo premiera jest już ustalona i ludzie sobie dopatrzą. Chodzi mi tutaj głownie o przypomnienie, że można jeszcze wymienić i podjąć ostateczną decyzję co do uczestnictwa w fikcjii. Także osoby które nieuzupełniły informacji o postaciach są proszone by to zrobić. Inaczej nie pozostanie nic innego jak niestety niedopuszczenie osoby do gry. Wyżej napisałem, że mam blokadę co do wymyślania zadań. Zapewniam,że z tym nie będzie kłopotów. Zadania były wymyślane znacznie wcześniej i przerabiane więc tylko czekać i bawić się :D No i najważniejsze xD Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie takich spraw jak w Akademiku xD Choć podobno nadzieja umiera pierwsza ;/ .. no cóż xDDD III. Kulisy, czyli jak Aikko tworzy fikcje... No więc, tutaj chciałbym się zgłębić no ale to blog na szybko pisany więc może wyjść kiepsko. No ale się zobaczy. No więc jak to pomysły przychodzą? U mnie to zazwyczaj z bardzoo wielu różnych rzeczy. Większość pomysłów właśnie powstawało oglądając głównie MTV.. tak, Piękna i Kujon na bazie tego powstał. Zarówno ispirują mnie książki jak i anime, w szczególności seria Przetrwaj lub Zgiń powstała gdy sięgnąłem po Igrzyska Śmierci.. niezapomniana książka <3. No a cóż, pierwszy cykl powstaj raczej na szybko, nieprzemyślanie, może też dlatego że nie przykładałem wagi do szczegółów. Tak powstało Centrum i Wawanakwa którymi raczej się nie szczycę, bo Grecja to już inna jakość xD Więc kolejna ciekawostka, jak powstają odcinki. Po pierwsze nie planuję! xD Jedyne co robię to wymyślam wątki które przytaczam w różnorakich odcinkach. Jeśli jakiś mi się spodoba skrupulatnie realizuje go, mając zapewnione pomysły i skutki jakie mogą wyniknąć. Specjalnie też nie planuję początkowych relacji i tympodobn ych, Co prawda jakiś zamysł musi być, ale jak to bywa zmienia się w trakcie realizacji.. no przykład? ktoś wgl kojarzy, że Bobbie był kuzynem Ezekiela? xD Teraz to nie dopomyślenia i teraz gryzie sumienie że to planowane było i zepsuło wszystko. Ale na co kładę nacisk? No najważniejsze, że nie kończyć jednego wątku w odcinku i go przeciągać :D Myślę że to zapewnia zainteresowanie i pozwala na zachęcenie użytkownika. Noo i oczywiste sprawy, tajemnice, trochę śmiechu, trochę strachu trochę miłostek. A na koniec łączę się z wami w bólu... mi sie już skończyła ale wy znowu musicie ją odwiedzić. Przeżyjcie ją bez niespodzianek i rozczarowań! Nieważne jak się ją określi w każdym znaczeniu brzmi strasznie i chce się uciekać xD Więc to tyle odemnie :3 Wiem trochę żmudnie wygląda, ale to w końcu strona do tworzenia ficków co nie? xD Mam nadzieję, że nie był do końca nudny xD Pozdrawiam Aikko Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach